User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Watch Yourself
Watch Yourself is the first chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place after the 2012 winterbreak. Plot Today is my first day at Degrassi Community School. I recently moved to Toronto with my parents from Stratford. So i'm very nervous. I look at the school. It's so big. Even bigger than in the picture on the school website. I take a deep breath and walk to the building. But I can already feel and see everyone staring at me. I got my perm a week ago so my hair looks wavy. I also dyed it dark red. I got makeup on my face, because I never leave the house without some cosmetics on my face. My coat is from Chanel (yes, my parents are hardworking and rich) and underneath it, I have my ugly Grade 9 uniform. I'm also wearing my white boots with heels and a black headband with a black and white flower. I haven't even been to the school yet, but I already hate it because of the uniforms. Why don't they let us wear our own clothes? So I guess I spent my monthly $700 of clothing for nothing. There's an assembly in the auditorium so I better go there. I have already seen the school from inside when my parents signed me up here. I take a seat where some niners are sitting (I can see it because of the uniform shirt, it's yellow). The principal, Mr. Simpson, announces that Degrassi is officially uniform free. Everybody is applauding, including me. That means I can wear my own clothes! Thank god. After the assembly, it's time to go to class. I have English first period, from Ms. Dawes. I go to my locker first to throw some books in it for later periods. But then there's this girl walking up to me. Oh no. I know her, even though I don't know anybody here at Degrassi. It's Tori Santamaria. I've known her from the beauty pageants. Yes, I was a beauty pageant, along with Tori. I always went to Toronto for the pageants and Tori and I were huge rivals. We both won four times. Guess she still remembers me. "Hey, Nicole! Have you finally had surgery?" Surgery? Really? "Sorry, honey, I already look good without surgery", I say with my evil smile. "So why did you borrow your hair color from a cherry?" Tori then says. "Yes, Tori, I did", I say, "and you borrowed yours from a rotten banana?" I refer to her black hair. Seriously, dark red hair is way more interesting than black, even though Tori's hair color is natural. "Dear Nicole, my hair is dark brown", Tori says. "Rotten banana's are black, and I'm a brunette and brunettes are way more beautiful than cherryheads!" Cherryheads? That's just so lame. Then there's this boy heading our way. "Hey, Tori", he says, "who is this?" He's pretty cute actually, in my opinion. "Hey, Ziggy", Tori says with her false happy tone and kisses him. His name is Ziggy? Weird name, or maybe it's just his nickname or something. So I walk away to find my classroom. I take a seat and wait for the class to begin. And then I see "Ziggy" walking into the classroom. Great, I have class with Tori's stupid, but hot, boyfriend. He sits next to me and gives me a smile. "Um, hi", I say, unsure. "Hey", he says, he also sounds a bit nervous. "What was that with Tori?" he asks. "Oh, nothing important", I say, giving him a smile. Then a teacher walks in, probably Ms. Dawes. "I guess it's time to go to sleep", he then whispers to me. I giggle a little and then look at Ms. Dawes. Yeah, I think it is time to sleep. After class, "Ziggy" touches my shoulder and I turn around. "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself, I'm Zig". "Hi, Zig, I'm Nicole", I then say. "You're new here?" Zig asks. I answer with a yes. "That's cool", he says. "I gotta go, Nikki, see you later", he then says, giving me another smile when he walks away. Nikki. He called me Nikki. That's no surprise to me, because sometimes people call me Nikki or Nic for short. But I prefer Nicole, to be honest. After a boring day of school, it's time to go home. I take a shower and then phone to my best friend from Stratford. "Hey Jenelle!" I say when she answers. "How are you?" "Hey Nicole!" she shouts so loud that I'm almost deaf. "I missed you! How's Toronto?" "It's great", I say, "but you don't want to know who's attending Degrassi: Tori!" "That girl from the beauty pageants?" Jenelle asks. "Yeah", I say with an annoyed tone. "Are there cute boys?" Jenelle asks. Believe me, Jenelle is always out for boys. "Yeah, there's this guy. His name is Zig and I think I like him", I say. "But the bad news is, he's dating Tori". "Oh, that totally sucks", Jenelle says. "But I think you should still go for him, doesn't matter what Tori thinks, it's not like she's the queen or something". What is Jenelle trying to say? That I have to steal Zig from Tori. "But that's wrong", I say. "Can't I just be friends with him?" "Okay, being friends is good too whatever", Jenelle says with a sigh. "But I just wanted to see Tori suffer, even though I can't see her". "Nicole, dinner is ready", my mom says when she walks into my room. "Gotta go, Jenelle, I'll talk to you later", I say and hang up. Dinner? Oh, no. "I'm not hungry", I say. "Nikki, we have to talk about this", my mom says and sits next to me on my bed. I already know what's coming but I just ask her what's going on. "Nikki, you didn't eat dinner yesterday and you ate so little the day before yesterday". "I just haven't been much hungry, that's all", I say, lying. "Nikki, you know you can't lie to me, if there's something wrong, just tell me. If there's nothing wrong, then I want you to eat right now, no excuses", my mom tells me with her "mother" tone. I take a deep sigh and I tell her that nothing is wrong. So I go to the dining room with my mom. "Your dad's having dinner with his collueges so he's not having dinner with us", my mom tells me. I look at my plate. There's fish, corn and broccoli. I eat hesitantly to show my mom I'm eating. After that, there's dessert. Ugh, no dessert. Now I get to gain more weight and I don't want that. My mom brings two slices of chocolate cake for us. Please, someone get me out of here. I eat my chocolate cake and then go to my room. What should I do? I just had dinner AND a dessert? I can't keep it in my stomach. But then I look to the door of the bathroom. I walk to the bathroom and kneel at the toilet. I put my finger in my throat and start to throw up. Everything I ate just comes out. It feels gross, but I have to do it if I want Zig to like me. I know he doesn't like me because I'm fat. Ugh, just look at me. I look awful. I have to keep losing weight until I'm skinny enough. Category:Blog posts